headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: All Out of Blood
"All Out of Blood" is the third episode of season two of the North American television series Being Human and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Paolo Barzman and written by Chris Dingess. It first aired in the United States on Monday, January 30th, 2012 on Syfy and in Canada on the Space channel. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Actor Patrick John Costello is credited as Patrick Costello in this episode. * Actor Jasson Finney is credited as Jason Finney in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of Being Human directed by Paolo Barzman. He previously directed "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". His next episode is "Dream Reaper". * This is the fourth episode of Being Human written by Chris Dingess. He previously wrote the season one episode, "Going Dutch". His next episode is "Don't Fear the Scott". * This is the first appearance of maternity ward nurse and psychic, Zoe Gonzales, who becomes a recurring character throughout the remainder of the season. She appears next in "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons". * This is the second appearance of Julia. She appeared last in "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". She appears next in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". * This is the second and final appearance of Dylan. He appeared last in "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". * First appearance of Tracy, the blood prostitute. She appears next in "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1980 pop ballad "All Out of Love" by Air Supply. The song reached number two on the Hot 100 and number 5 on the Adult Contemporary chart. Quotes * Sally Malik: Okay, when do we get to meet her or when does Josh get to meet her and I get to stand there and judge her silently? * Aidan Waite: Okay, I don't know if we're at that point yet. * Josh Levison: Ah, so what point are you at? You're at a point. * Aidan Waite: We hang out, we enjoy each other's company and then we go back to our lives. It's easy, it's casual, and above all else, it's normal, and that is exactly what I need right now. * Sally Malik: When you say "enjoying each others company," is that code for "tapping that ass," yes, to be clear? * Aidan Waite: You are a classy lady. .... * Sally Malik: Nurse ghost? How cute. Your shift's over, sweetie. * Zoe Gonzales: I'm not dead yet. Now go. No unauthorized ghosts in the nursery. * Sally Malik: You're not dead and you're talking to me? You can see me? How can you see me? * Zoe Gonzales: Second sight, 6th sense. It's a gift. It's a curse. It's crazy stuff. .... * Nora Sargeant: Whoa! I can hear somebody having sex. And they are really going to town! * Josh Levison: Yeah, well, you don't need super hearing for that one. * Nora Sargeant: Oh, my! Is that Aidan? * Josh Levison: Yeah. .... * Sally Malik: Hey, what was with the bang-off I had to listen to last night? I'm the ghost, people. I'm the one who's suppose to make creepy noises in the middle of the night. See also External Links Episode links * * * * * * "All Out of Blood" at the Being Human Wiki Series links Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 2 episodes Category:2012 television episodes